ninth
by Kaitsun
Summary: "Where in the world will this train of life take me?" - A one-shot featuring Satou Reika and Fujima Sakura, two characters from the upcoming 22/7 anime project.


It was six o'clock in the evening and all the students were either going home or getting involved in their own club activities. The school's hallway is empty, bathed in a melancholic, orange color of the late afternoon. 

An opus in the C suddenly started playing along the empty corridors of the school. Among the countless rows of windows, one was visibly open from a distance, and surely enough the sound of the piano came from there. From the outside, a girl with golden yellow hair can be seen, submerged in the world she has created with her music. 

Somewhere inside the school, a young girl with vermillion red hair walked into the direction of the song, her hair bouncing with her every step she made. She knew that she had to go _somewhere_ , and that _somewhere_ is where the sweet, relaxing melody is coming from. 

* * *

"Will you please come with me?" 

A sudden invitation made her cancel all her student council activities for the day. _Deadlines can be a little harsh_ , but she didn't mind the thrill of an unplanned adventure with this person. All those paperwork can wait, she thought. _I need to settle my personal feelings first._

So they bought a ticket to board the 13:45 train to their unknown destination.

And the two of them went. Although together, an impenetrable wall separated them. A wall 50 feet high with no cracks or holes, both of them unable to even take a peek at the other side. Invisible to the naked eye, but if anyone would dare try to look deeper into them then they'd know. She tried throwing in pebbles in forms of small talk, but it wouldn't reach her. Sometimes, as if sensing a minimal disturbance, her travel companion would evasively look at her, smile, and look away as if pretending she wasn't there. But what can she do? All she can think about right now is to follow her.

They had to change train lines at a station before hopping on to the one going to a remote countryside.

The train, which travels on a two-hour interval, only had five cars and five people, including them, were on board.

They were surrounded by lushes of green and not a single building was on sight. Starting to feel anxious and unsure about the whole thing, she took up all the strength that she can muster and finally managed to climb up the wall.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It took them nearly two hours to reach their destination. As soon as they stepped out of the train, Reika followed Sakura's lead. Again, the same impenetrable wall rose up between them, but this time Reika didn't attempt on anything and just decided to follow her. Walking into the same streets again and again, she realized that Sakura is quite unfamiliar with the place. After numerous times of passing through the same shaggy, unkempt shrine, Sakura turned the other direction and a vast horizon of the sea came into view. An overwhelming mixed shade of blue and orange welcomed them, hypnotizing them as they close in to the shore. Sakura was the first to speak.

"You know, it was hard for me. When she- " A long pause, before she eventually, as if vaguely remembering how to say a word for a long time, continued. "You know, died."

"Kono-san?"

..

….

…..

She nodded, "Miyako."

She was shocked to hear the name came out from her mouth. She knew that anything that has to do with Miyako is personal to her. She didn't like where this conversation is heading, and was desperate to change their topic. Her thoughts failed her and all of a sudden she found herself staring in front of the sea, striding with her eyes along the strong current. Unable to look straight into her eyes, she gave herself some time to gather the words scattered around her like some unsolved puzzle pieces and altogether make a sentence.

There was nothing to put together as Sakura started to talk in rapid succession, "Do you know how much pressure I deal with my parents everyday? Did you know that the reason I'm like this; a refined, straight A student, a teacher's pet, a piano prodigy, is because they want me to? I learned to love the piano, but did you know how much I had sacrificed for that? Did you know that it took all my energy, seeped out all sweat in me, and drained out all my blood? I never played with anyone because I had to practice. I never had friends when I was younger because I need to double my effort to enter the national competition. Did you know that despite my demanding life I managed to work through all of that because I had Miyako with me?" Reika watched her talk as she slowly fell apart. Not literally, but she can see the remaining thin thread of sanity in Sakura about to snap. She badly wanted to hold her right now, but how can she dare to if she's a mess herself?

After a while, Sakura went back to her calm composure. She struggled with her steps, and seconds later she was making footprints in the sand. Reika followed her back with her eyes, afraid to take a step closer until she's about the size of her hand. How on earth did she started having these complicated feelings? She was doing fine at school with her own circle of friends. When did she start feeling _something_ for her?

Reika thought Sakura was done with her emotional whirlwind, but then went on. "But, you know what?" She was now speaking in hushed tones, the kind of voice that would likely to be carried away by a slight wift of air. " I really liked that home-made lunch you gave me last time. We started talking, and in every moment we talked I feel a little less," her breath came out louder than her voice. "... sad, is the word, I guess."

Not able to think of any reason why, Reika already knew that, at one moment she found herself in love with Sakura, remembering that morning she saw her for the first time. Fidgeting over her missing hairpin, she came running late for the opening ceremony and encountered her, the image of cherry blossoms falling behind her, a masterpiece of a painting so captivating and innocent as if degrading her own existence.

But how can life be unfair for such a beautiful soul as her, she thought. She's been suffering since her best friend and lover died. If only she could take away all of her sadness, lock it up inside a box and throw it at the sea, she'd risk anything.

..

...

...

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to where she was. The weight of her stare at 22.7 yards is enough to make her crumble, at the same time strengthening her. An appropriate distance of a goal line to a game she has to win.

This might be the first time that she'd said her name, as she has always been "Fujima-san" for her. But not today.

Today is the day she tells her everything.

"I-

She caught a taste of something salty. _Is she crying?_

\- love you. 

* * *

Sakura finished her piece with a graceful note, and with the completion of her song she breathed in, savoring the feeling of euphoria. She liked the peacefulness of the afternoon, and with it the pleasure of expressing her emotions in a song. Her hands moved to the keyboard cover and gently closed it.

There were faint footsteps coming near her, and like lightning, a soft, delicate hand made its way through the spaces of her fingers. A waft of red entered her gaze. 

Sakura love her _more than anything else_ in this world.

Where in the world will this train of life take her, she wondered, pursing her lips as she gazed at the sun through the window, slowly sinking into the horizon. She hasn't figured out the answer but yet, somehow she knew she has nothing to worry about. She might have lost someone dear to her, but she'll be fine. The warmth brought upon by the other person holding her hand was enough to fight off the uncertainties. As long as she's holding _this hand_ ,Reika's hand, she thought, everything is going to be alright.


End file.
